


Alternate Personas

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurogane agrees to trick or treat and says it's only for the kids, when in reality everyone knows it's for the sake of a certain blonde-haired mage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Personas

**Author's Note:**

> I had planning something wholly different and this happened instead because it was more in tune with the holiday. So, you know, **Happy Halloween~ :D :D :D**
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa_. Thanks for reading~!

"Kuro-rin~ what do you think about this~?"

Fai whisked the sparkly blue dress from the rack, holding it up to himself as he spun around. "I could be a princess~" he continued, and grinned at the growing look of irritation on the ninja's face.

" _You're not wearing a dress!_ " Kurogane snapped. "Put it back!"

Fai pouted. "Come on, Kuro-chii, you don't think I'd look good in a dress??"

"I think you should give it to the kid if you want to play princess on someone," Kurogane muttered.

"Sakura-chan _would_ look pretty in it..." Fai held it at armslength. "I think pink would be more her color, though?"

Kurogane grunted, not much of a reply.

"Kuro-pu, you aren't good at buying for Mommy and Daughter at all!" Fai looked over Kurogane's shoulder. "What are you gonna be??"

"I'm not gonna be anything! I already told you!"

"But Kuro- _tan_ ~"

"If you want to take the kids trick or treating, you take them trick or treating. Ridiculous," Kurogane muttered.

"They're kids. This is the kind of thing that kids do!"

"In this world."

"Well, I think it's lovely~"

"Oooh, look at this costume!"

Fai glanced up as a few young children hurried down the shop aisle. He looked at them, and then Kurogane. _See, it_ is _the kind of thing kids do!_

"I don't wanna be a ghost, though, those look boring!" one of the children announced. "What are you going to be?"

"My sister's going to be a princess, so I wanna be a dragon so I can lock her up!"

"Oh! That's neat!"

"What about you??"

"I don't know..."

"A super hero!"

"Maybe!"

"Oooh, look at this scary vampire!"

The instinctual flutter of anxiety pierced Fai's smile. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kurogane raise his head.

"Woah, that's creepy!"

"We can definitely get a lot of candy if you wear that!"

"Yeah! Come on, let's find some face paint to go with it!"

The kids all ran off; Fai's eyes tracked them as they ran down the aisle filled with various spooky merchandise. It wasn't until they had gone that Fai laughed, a slightly strangled sound that came out much more wrong than he'd intended.

He pressed his fingers against his lips, the knowledge of teeth that could snap to fangs with the faintest provokation beneath his fingertips. The familiar ache in his body gnawed at his stomach, his throat, a burn unable to be quenched with water or food.

"They're dressing up as me." Fai laughed again. "They're dressing up as me," he repeated, verging on hysterical, noticing Kurogane looking at him.

Right.

He was just one of those creatures. Here, in this place, he was a creature that only existed in fairy tales. In stories. In stories meant to scare people.

Kurogane shoved a hat onto his head; Fai winced and retracted a bit, frowning. "Kuro-sama?"

"You should be a pirate," Kurogane said, ruffing his hair with the hat.

"Kuro-sama!" Fai protested, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. "That hurts!"

"Hmph." Kurogane let go, although he left the pirate's hat on Fai's head. "You should dress as a pirate. You can wear the eye patch and be in character."

Fai blinked, staring at Kurogane. An eye patch? What was... What was Kuro-san getting at here? He touched at the eye patch over where his eye had been, that day long ago but _not long enough_ ago. Was he trying to help him pick out a costume?

"If I'm anything, I'll be a ninja," Kurogane continued, and turned away.

"What?" Fai repeated stupidly.

"A ninja!" Kurogane said loudly. "These ridiculous costumes, if we're going trick or treating."

Fai blinked. "You..."

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open! Pick a costume," Kurogane retorted.

"Are we going trick or treating?"

"I thought we already figured that out."

" _You're_ going trick or treating??"

Kurogane didn't look back. "... Should for the kids."

Fai stared at the back of Kurogane's head, wide-eyed. Kurogane was going trick or treating? Kurogane was going to _dress up and go trick or treating_?!?

"Kuro... Kuro-kun..." Fai laughed - not hysterical this time, a little more genuine, and even dare he say... happy? He wasn't sure what the word meant anymore, but it seemed to fit. "Kuro-kun~" He lunged across the aisle, throwing his arms around Kurogane's neck. "You're going trick or treating with us?!"

"Get off of me!!!"

"Kuro-pii, this is going to be great!"

"If you don't get off me, mage-!"

"You should be a wizard!" Fai gasped, grabbing Kurogane's arm. "We can get you a hat and everything!"

"What-"

"You can be like me~"

"No! I said, a ninja-"

"You're a ninja all the time! Apparently," Fai said, dropping his voice dramatically.

"What are you implying?!"

"Come on, Kuro-daddy~ Let's go pick a costume for you~"

"Don't call me- I don't want a different costume- _Mage_!"

Fai laughed and kept ahold of Kurogane's arm, grabbing costumes and hats and wigs along the way as he tried to talk the man into this and that and so on, and he promised he wouldn't poke him in the eye with the make-up crayon if he just let him draw on his face...~

His face was aching by way of a smile by the time Kurogane dragged him out of the store (bodily, over his shoulder, with various kids repeating the question "Mommy, what are those two guys doing?") but he'd gotten a costume and he'd gotten Kurogane to get a costume - one Kurogane had argued against, of course - and they were _not_ going to be the vampire and the ninja...

For a day, they could be anything they wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah you know you needed that daily dose of kurofai angst don't even argue xP


End file.
